SweetHeart Pretty Cure
'''Sweetheart Pretty Cure '''is the first fanseries written by DreamNotePrincess. Its theme is treasures. The story can be read on AO3 or Wattpad Summery When five lights are sent from the Dream Kingdom, three fairies; Chaoko, Hero and Yoru find out their the lights belonging to the Sweet Mirror, a magical item to turn five special girls into the legendary warrior, Pretty Cure! The queen gives the fairies the Cure Charms and send them to Earth before the Dusk Kingdom could catch up to them! Meanwhile in Hope City, a young girl named Ayano Rose moves into Treasure Town, a small town in Hope City. There, she meets her old friend Junko along with three new friends Kagami, Naomi, and Maki. What the five girls don't know their the Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cure Ayano Rose/Cure Rose- Ayano was born in America from a Japanese mother and an American father. Due to her father's job, she and her family moved to Hope City's Treasure Town. Ayano is friendly and helpful, as well as being smart. She loves to grow flowers on her spare time. As Cure Rose, her theme color is pink and her treasure is flowers, mainly roses. Akiba Kagami/Cure Mirror- Kagami comes from a busy rich family. Since her family travels a lot she lives with a family friend, who happens to be Maki. Despite her family's jobs they try their best to be their for her daughter. Kagami dreams of being famous, but hasn't found her place in the preforming world. She's part of the chior club in school, and is one of the best singers. As Cure Mirror, her theme color is yellow and her treasure is mirrors. Hayashi Naomi/Cure Clover- Naomi was once a helpful girl who would take time out of her own to help others. After the divorce of her parents, and not saying bye to her dad. She dropped her helpful nature, and went on to being alone. When Ayano came into her life, she slowly, but surely started coming back to her helpful nature. As Cure Clover, her theme color is green and her treasure represents luck or clovers. Aozora Maki/Cure Bubble- Just like Ayano, Maki is a smart girl who is an inspiring artist. She and her family are friends with the Akiba family and have Kagami live with them, during her family's travels. She loves birds, and gets a pet bird named Bebe. As Cure Bubble, her theme color is blue and her treasure is under the sea treasures. Moriyama Junko/Cure Lavender- Ayano's old childhood friend when they we're kids, and the tomboy member of the group. Her family used to visit America to meet up with Ayano, but stopped due to her family getting a new job. Junko is the excited and loyal one of the group. As Cure Lavender, her theme color is purple and her treasure is lavender. Dream Kingdom Chaoko- Yoru and Hero's little sister who first discovered the lights headed to Earth. Yoru- Chaoko and Hero's silly brother. Hero- The older sister of the group. Queen Esmeralda- The queen of the Dream Kingdom who is also a small fairy. Dusk Kingdom Frost- The cold-hearted member of the team who dresses like a fancy guy. His Waruoni's have ice crystals on them. Ivy- The second member of the team. Her Waruoni's have vines and leaves wrapped all over them. Boulder- The third member of the team and the strongest. He creates Waruoni's that are strong. Miyara Sayaka- While not really evil she lives with the Dusk Kingdom as Frost's "daughter" though she never sees the Dusk Kingdom as family. Waruoni- The monster of the day. They are created with black crystals the Dusk Kingdom uses on everyday objects. Items Sweet Mirror- The Pretty Cure transformation item. Cure Charms- Small heart shaped charms to use on their Sweet Mirror to help them transform. Cure Jewels- The wands that belong to the Pretty Cure. Locations Hope City- A big city near Treasure Town. It is known to have a big shopping district. Treasure Town- A small relaxing town near Hope City. A more relaxing town for those who don't want to live near the city. Genseki Middle School- The middle school where the cures go to. Dream Kingdom- The kingdom where the fairies live. Dusk Kingdom- The kingdom where the villains live. Trivia The series was started back in 2012 as a crossover with a series called Total Drama, however it was changed when DreamNote decided to make it a fan series. Category:Fanseries